Degenatron
miniatur|Das Logo der Konsole miniatur|Das Logo, 1997 bit logo.gif|miniatur|Die 8-Bit-Version] miniatur|Das Logo von „Penetrator“ miniatur|Das Logo von „Don’t cross the Line“ Der Degenatron ist eine 1985 veröffentlichte Spielkonsole aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto V. Da Vice City in den 1980er-Jahren angesiedelt ist, ist der Degenatron vermutlich eine Parodie auf die Spielkonsolen dieser Zeit (zum Beispiel oder ) und deren Spiele. Der Degenatron spielt außerdem (schon durch seine Namensgebung) auf die Befürchtungen an, Videospiele könnten die körperliche Gesundheit von Kindern mindern sowie ihre sozialen Fertigkeiten und ihr Moralempfinden beeinflussen. In San Andreas hört man sogar einen Verschwörungstheoretiker auf „Area 53“, der glaubt, die Konsole beeinflusse – im Zuge einer kommunistischen Konspiration – die Leute mit unterschwelligen Botschaften. 2013 gibt es die Degenatron-Spiele „Don’t cross the Line“ (und GTA Online) und „Penetrator“ auf Spielautomaten. Gerätespezifikationen Auf Flash FM und K-Chat läuft ein Werbespot, der den Degenatron bewirbt. So können verschiedene Fakten über das Gerät gesammelt werden: * Die grafische Darstellung ist scheinbar auf grüne Punkte und rote Quadrate beschränkt. Allerdings zeigt der Degenatron-Arcade-Automat, den es in Vice City gibt, auch blaue Quadrate an. * Die Werbung lobt die Konsole dafür hoch, dass sie einem die Spielhalle in die Stube bringe – dadurch, dass sie zum Betrieb Münzen benötigt und sogar die regelmäßigen Besuche eines fremden verschwitzten Mannes mit sich bringt, der jeweils freitags die Maschine leert. * Sie verfügt über drei „fantastische“ Spiele: * „Defender of the Faith” (Inhalt: „You save the green dots with your fantastic flying red square!”), vermutlich eine Parodie auf „ “. * „Monkey’s Paradise” (Inhalt: „You swing from green dot to green dot with your red square monkey!”), die Spielmechanik ähnelt jener von „ “. * „Penetrator” (Inhalt: „You smash the green dots deep inside the mysterious red square!”), ein Spiel im Stil von „Tempest (Arcade-Spiel)|Tempest}}“. In Vice City steht der Degenatron-Spielhallenautomat im Depot von [[Kaufman Cabs] und im Pizza Stack in Little Haiti. Die Version für Zuhause taucht allerdings nirgends im Spiel auf. Das Nachfolgemodell des Degenatron ist der eXsorbeo, eine Parodie auf den „ “. San Andreas Der Degenatron ist auch in San Andreas noch in Erinnerung. In der Sendung „Area 53“ wirft Moderator Marvin Trill der Konsole vor, in den 80ern unterbewusste Nachrichten in die Gehirne der Leute übertragen zu haben. Eine klare Anspielung an die moderne aus den 80ern. GTA IV Yusuf Amir besitzt hier eine Degenatron-Konsole in seinem Apartment. Grand Theft Auto V miniatur|Der Penetrator-Arcade-Automat In jedem Büro kann man durch einen Degenatron- (Version 0.5b) das Spiel „Don’t cross the Line“ spielen. Es gibt auch einen Penetrator-Arcade-Automat, der außer Betrieb ist. Degenatron-Website Willkommen auf der DEGENATRON-Archiv- und -Spielseite Defender of the Faith Monkey’s Paradise Penetrator Werbespot * Sprecher'''Synchronstimme: Ron Reeve:' Geht dir Dad auf die Nerven? * '''Junge:' Dad, niemand interessieren deine öden Vietnam-Geschichten! * Sprecher: Geht dir Mom auf die Nerven? * Mutter'''Synchronstimme: Laura Paterson:' Hallo, mein Schatz, willst du nicht ein Buch lesen oder rausgehen? * '''Junge:' Nein! * Sänger: Degenatron! * Sprecher: Die Spielhalle kommt in dein Wohnzimmer – nur ohne Mitschnacker, die dir Welpen zeigen wollen. * Kinder'''Synchronstimmen: Chris, James und Mike Ferrante:' Stark! * '''Sprecher:' Der Degenatron stellt Videospiele so realistisch dar, dass du denkst, du bist direkt in der Konsole! * Kinder: Super! * Sänger: Degenatron! * Sprecher: Auf der Degenatron-Spielkonsole laufen drei aufregende Spiele, zum Beispiel „Defender of the Faith“, bei dem du die grünen Punkte mit deinem fantastischen fliegenden, roten Quadrat retten musst. * Kinder: Cool! * Sprecher: „Monkey’s Paradise“, wo du dich von grünem Punkt zu grünem Punkt mit deinem roten Quadrataffen schwingen musst! * Kinder: Abgefahren! * Sprecher: Und „Penetrator“, wo du die grünen Punkte in das geheimnisvolle rote Quadrat werfen musst. * Kinder: Wow! * Sprecher: Der Degenatron holt die Spielhalle in dein Wohnzimmer. Er nimmt sogar Vierteldollarmünzen und ein sonderbarer, verschwitzter Mann kommt jeden Freitag zu dir nach Hause, um die Maschine zu leeren. * Sänger: Degenatron! * Sprecher: Der Degenatron kämpft gegen die böse Langeweile! * Kinder: Ich geh nie wieder zur Schule! * Sänger: Degenatron! Fußnoten Weblinks * Offizielle Website * Rockstars Rückblick: DEGENATRON! (Vice City) en:Degenatron es:Degenatron pl:Degenatron Kategorie:Videospielsysteme Kategorie:Werbespots Kategorie:Übersetzungen